


Underground

by Miss_Lazy_Kat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lazy_Kat/pseuds/Miss_Lazy_Kat
Summary: When time resets for the final time, Something new is created. Something that had never been written in time before. Yet only time could tell whether this something could be considered good or evil.





	Underground

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Geras tower ending, and will also take place before and after MKX and MK11 when Geras resets the timeline. I do not own the characters nor the franchise all rights belong to Netherrealm Studios. I do however own my characters and the plot of this work. This is all pure self-indulgent fanfiction that I decided to write. I do recommend you play the games! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

From his master's old keep, Geras watched in silence as time after time again mortals diverged from their set paths. With each passing day, his frustration grew. He began to understand why his master, Kronika, had been driven to madness. He knew that if this continued he would never achieve a perfect timeline. He knew right then and there what he had to do, he had concluded that mortals did not need him or more so a watcher of time. He placed a large hand upon the hourglass as he began to reconstruct the sands of time themselves. Sacrificing both his body and mantle to the hourglass so that it could run all by itself. But before he could disappear completely, he reset the timeline one final time. He hoped that something new would come from his sacrifice, and something new did appear, Something that had never been written in time before. Yet only time could tell whether this something could be considered good or evil.


End file.
